mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto
by caelumotsutsuki10
Summary: Esta no es la historia de un chico que soñaba con ser hokage, esta es la historia de un chico que forjaria su camino ninja en el ocaso de una era y seria el primer testigo en ver el amanecer de una nueva.


Hola fans del fanfiction, he vuelto con otra historia de Naruto, dado las últimas declaraciones de Masashi Ksihsimoto sobre la posible muerte de personajes importantes decidí iniciar un nuevo proyecto, también quiero aclarar que este será muy similar al proyecto que había dejado en el olvido (Mi propio destino mi viaje a la redención) y el cual espero continuar con dicho proyecto, solo que este no se centrara en Sasuke y Sakura, esta historia girara entorno a Boruto, esperpo que les guste y dejen sus reviews xD.

CAPITULO 1: soy Boruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia. (Narrado desde la perspectiva de Boruto)

 _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto, actualmente tengo 35 años y estoy casado con mi antigua compañera de equipo, Uchiha Sarada, llevamos una vida tranquila, tenemos una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, donde pasamos nuestros días entrenando y educando a nuestros hijos, como familia somos parte de un pequeño clan shinobi, constituido por no más de otras 6 familias, somos un clan pequeño pero somos los más fuertes, pero … eso es algo que no importa en estos días, la fuerza y el poder ahora es solo usada para proteger a nuestro mundo y a quienes amamos….ya no hay guerra ni conflictos._

 _Por fin creo que hemos alcanzado la paz que tanto había anhelado el que era llamado el sabio de los seis caminos,…. mi padre, mi antiguo sensei Uchiha Sasuke…como desearía tener a Sasuke-sensei y a papá…me gustaría recibir su consejo… aún tengo muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas….la era de los shinobis estuvo a punto de ser aniquilada junto con el planeta una vez más, enfrentamos peores amenazas que Kaguya, Momoshiki y Kinshiki e incluso Kawaki, pero gracias a la voluntad de quien sabe quién, pudimos salir victoriosos de esta, aunque no intactos, el mundo cambió radicalmente, las cinco potencias ninjas y el sistema de países y aldeas tal y como se conocía desapareció, parece que regresamos a la época de los clanes shinobi como era en los días de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, solo que hoy los clanes que pudimos empezar de nuevo ya no tratamos de matarnos entre nosotros, hoy vivimos en una gran paz y armonía, criando a nuestros descendientes y enseñándoles el antiguo arte del nishuu, tal y como seguiría el sueño de mi antiguo ancestro…..la época de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, de los últimos descendientes directos del sabio de los seis caminos, del maldito Clan Otsutsuki, cuyo miembro en específico fue el responsable de la muerte de mi padre y en ultima de Sasuke-sensei, y la aniquilación de la mayoría del mundo shinobi, se perdieron técnicas únicas como el Senjutsu de los seis caminos de mi padre, o el rinnegan de Sasuke-sensei, el ciclo de reencarnación de Indra y Ashura y todo lo que tenía que ver con el linaje de Hagoromo otsutsuki fue destruido,, a mi parecer el único miembro de ese clan que merece ser nombrado, ´´ese´´ maldito se encargó de borrar cualquier amenaza que se le pudiera oponer, incluso destruyo el poder de las bestias con cola, solo yo que poseo el tenseigan en mi ojo derecho y a Kurama en mi interior, y Sarada que despertó su magekyou sharingan al ver la muerte de mi padre junto con el poder yin que recibió al encontrarse con Indra dado que es descendiente directo de una de sus reencarnaciones, es lo último que queda del poder del linaje de Hagormo para poder defender nuestro mundo de futuras amenazas._

 _Con nuestras habilidades y nueva filosofía pudimos crear una versión del nishuu que hace que la persona tenga un gran poder, aún mucho mayor que el que era desarrollado cuando se practicaba el ninjutsu, pero a la vez enseñamos lo valiosa que es la vida humana y la vida de la naturaleza, la importancia de los lazos del amor y la amistad, que es la verdadera fuente de nuestro poder…..''Ninguno tiene más poder que el otro, cada quien desarrolla sus propias habilidades a su gusto dependiendo de cuanto esfuerzo le dedique a su entrenamiento''…esa es el lema de nuestro sistema de enseñanzas, un sistema que por lo menos en la generaciones próximas se mantendrá estable, ya que todos compartimos el mismo dolor….el dolor de la perdida, todos los que sobrevivimos perdimos a alguien en esa última batalla pero también tenemos una esperanza en común….hacer de este mundo un lugar pacífico y seguro, para que nuestros niños crezcan tranquilos pero a la vez listos si llega el momento de defenderlo, el clan otsutsuki fue una terrible raza, causante de las erradicación de muchas culturas y formas de vida en distintos planetas alrededor del universo y la nuestra por poco corre la misma suerte….pero pudimos repelerlos y estamos a salvo…por ahora….._

 _Flashback_

-?: Así que finalmente pudieron detenerlo….impresionante….la raza humana es un especie excepcional…ni si quiera nosotros fuimos capaces de vencerlo-

-Boruto: la raza Otsutsuki es una especie abominable….¿tanta era su sed de poder que los llevo hasta este extremo?-

-¿?: No te confundas Uzumaki Boruto, mi clan no era un clan violento, desde hace tiempo nuestra raza libraba una antigua guerra con una raza aún más peligrosa que ´´el´´, pudimos vencerlos, pero quedaron unos escasos miembro los cuales nunca pudimos encontrar…esa guerra casi nos llevó a nuestra extinción, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron de nuestro

, la mayoría se volvieron sedientos de poder, empezaron en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar y eso culmino la extinción de varios mundos….solo mi gente y yo que pudimos escapar en las primeras etapas de la guerra somos diferentes al resto…..-

-Boruto: lo sé, es por eso que te considero como aliada, a ti y a tu familia, ustedes ni siquiera deberían de llamarse Otsutsuki….ustedes con algo mucho mayor…ustedes son auténticos shinobis-

-¿?: Boruto…- (diciendo entre lágrimas) – gracias por darnos una oportunidad a mi familia y a mí-

-Boruto: gracias a ti, por haberme ayudado a salvar el legado de mi padre…y por haberla salvado a Sarada…..-

-¿?: no hay nada que agradecer Boruto, desde que te conocí supe que mi misión era ayudarte, aun por sobre mis propios sentimientos….bueno es hora de irme, me esperan en casa-

-Boruto: espero verte pronto…. ¡ven a visitarme cuando puedas!

-¿?: lo hare Boruto….hasta pronto-

Dicho esto, la hermosa chica de cabello rojo, piel blanca y ojos perlados, desapareció en el portal inter dimensional, y este a los segundos se cerró, dejando a Boruto solo observando el amanecer….el amanecer de una nueva era.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Jamás volví a ver a esa chica, y me alegra que haya sido así, Sarada me hubiera hecho añicos si me hubiera visto hablando con ella…..desde aquí la puedo observar como entrena con nuestros dos pequeños, uno heredo el sharingan y el otro heredo el byakugan, son gemelos, un chico y una chica y son magníficos, dentro de un mes cumplirán 13 años….si el mundo es un lugar ahora que lo veo desde esta perspectiva, pero no bajare la guardia, no se mucho sobre la raza que la que esa chica me hablo, pero debió haber sido una muy peligrosa para haber llevado a ese maldito clan al borde de la extinción, el maldito que casi destruye nuestro mundo no fue más que el producto de la destrucción que causo esa guerra con esa raza, si llegaran a nuestro mundo algún día o no, eso no lo sé, pero mientras yo viva, me mantendré vigilante y siempre listo, y si algún día tenemos que volver a pelear, estaré preparado para enfrentarme a cualquier oponente e incluso dar mi vida como sacrificio para alcanzar la victoria, tal y como lo hizo mi padre antes que yo, media vez los shinobis existamos…..media vez mi familia este viva….media vez yo respire…..la raza humana prevalecerá._

 _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto… y esta es mi historia._


End file.
